


Selfishly, I Want You and Nobody Else

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, G!P Yves, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Mine.”
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Selfishly, I Want You and Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like then please do not read.

Sooyoung's never been the type to describe herself as jealous or insecure, but with the world keeping their eyes on her and the rest of the members that’s changed a little.

It’s changed in the way that it’s hard not to transfer the pure affection, pure _love_ she feels for her girlfriend into everything she does. Even when cameras are rolling. They’re both bad at it, people commenting that it seems to go beyond the normal skin-ship often seen between members of all groups. And it’s true, maybe, Sooyoung always feels like everything disappears for a bit when she’s near Jungeun. Nothing else exists. 

So they start having to keep their distance. Someone else always between them or they’re on the opposite sides from each other when all the members line up for an appearance. 

It doesn’t get to her. Not until they’re filming for something, all sat in their chairs and Jinsol is the one that gets to be next to Jungeun. She watches Jungeun rest her head against Jinsol’s shoulder, watches how when she laughs she leans all the way over into Jinsol’s lap and Sooyoung hates it. 

It sends a jolting ache of pain straight to her heart and Sooyoung knows that nothing’s meant by it, knows that Jungeun isn’t trying to hurt her. 

After filming, Jungeun catches on quick to Sooyoung’s change in mood. She doesn’t miss the way the her shoulders slump slightly or the way her smile is just a little stiff, that fake smile that actually really unnerves Jungeun sometimes. 

When they’re leaving the building, heading back the van to back home home, Jungeun catches up to Sooyoung. Let’s her hand brush the other woman’s but Sooyoung visibly flinches, recoiling away from her touch and Jungeun can’t for the life of her figure out why.

Sooyoung mutters and small, “I’m sorry” before sitting herself between the window and Hyejoo and not saying a word to anyone the whole drive home. The crack Jungeun feels in her heart at the dismissal is one she tries to ignore.

*~*~*

Sooyoung ends up bribing the other nine girls to “get lost” for a couple hours. They weren’t idiots and whatever guise Sooyoung and Jungeun had up when they first began dating was broken very fast. They never stood a chance in keeping their secret. Everyone was too close and there was little to no privacy in the dorms. Hence the reason Sooyoung’s convinced them to leave for a bit. 

She knew she acted a little harshly with Jungeun before. Turning away from her touch, ignoring her and sitting next to someone else on the way home while paying no mind to her girlfriend. Jungeun didn’t deserve that and it only made Sooyoung and miss and crave her more. 

Why in the fuck was she pushing her away when all she wanted was to just have her. 

Jungeun’s been in her room, dozing in and out of consciousness while watching a romantic drama on her phone, her eyes too heavy to actually catch anything happening in the show.

She thought it best to stay out of Sooyoung’s way at least for a little bit. The older girl seemed upset at her for reasons she couldn’t think of. Dating had changed their dynamic altogether, it was a little tougher lately with all the unfortunate public speculation but being with Sooyoung would always worth it. If they were okay.

She’s awake enough to turn her attention to the door when it opens, no one in the dorms bothers to knock anymore but she’s a little surprised when she sees it’s Sooyoung. Considering the woman’s behavior before. She thought maybe Sooyoung wanted nothing to do with her. That maybe she was thinking of breaking up with her though it would definitely be out of nowhere. 

Sooyoung closes the door behind her, back flush against it as she looks at Jungeun, the younger woman lying down on the lower bunk. Her blonde hair’s pulled into a messy ponytail high on the crown of her head and resting against a pillow, she’s wearing one of Sooyoung’s t-shirts and barely-there shorts that aren’t leaving much to the imagination. Sooyoung feels her cock twitch and takes a deep breath because that’s not what she’s here for. Well, not _yet_.

Sooyoung wasn’t saying anything so Jungeun took the dive, ultimately wanting (needing) to know what the deal was.

“Are you upset with me?”

Sooyoung looks down at her feet, trying to calculate how best to explain her feelings.

“I- no... I’m not,” she shakes her head and walks a few steps over to the bed before flopping down right on top of Jungeun. 

Jungeun lets out a screech somewhere in between giggling and telling Sooyoung she’s too heavy. She adjusts herself on the bed, parting her legs slightly so Sooyoung can settle between them, their clothes crotches making minimal contact. 

Sooyoung wanted more, but she could wait. 

The older girls holds herself up with her arms as she presses kisses all over Jungeun’s face, narrowly avoiding her lips every time and Jungeun whines when her effort to chase her girlfriend’s lips with her own goes unrewarded. 

“I was jealous,” Sooyoung admits, pulling her face back to look at Jungeun, gauging her reaction, “When we were filming and you were all over Jinsol.”

Recognition flashes over Jungeun’s features and suddenly she understands, moving her head up to steal the kiss she’s wanted from Sooyoung, wanting to quell her worries, “That wasn’t anything.”

“I know,” Sooyoung murmurs, warm breath fanning against Jungeun’s face.

She did know, and it was all in an effort to redirect the attention off of themselves. If they weren’t being convincing then they weren’t doing a good enough job at it. 

“It’s quiet,” Jungeun observes, because it’s _never_ quiet in the dorms so something must be up.

Sooyoung smiles, “It’s just us here.”

Jungeun quirks an eyebrow at that, curious how Sooyoung managed for that to be their present reality but doesn’t question it and it’s probably something better left unknown.

Or even maybe asking would break the spell and all the other girls would start loudly piling into the dorm at any second. 

_Please, no._

They never get to be alone like this, kisses often stolen when they’re able to sneak away.

“Oh?”

“Mmhm,” Sooyoung hums, grinding her bulge against Jungeun’s center, the flimsy shorts doing nothing to stop Sooyoung from feeling the heat emanating from her girlfriend’s core even through her own jeans.

“Are you gonna do something about it?” Jungeun asks, challenging Sooyoung to move faster and make it happen if she went through all the trouble to get all the girls out of the dorm. 

“Maybe,” Sooyoung teases, grinding down again, her member only growing harder and straining in her pants, as she kisses Jungeun soundly.

She sits up on her knees, tapping Jungeun’s hip so she can lift up a bit so Sooyoung can fully removes her shorts, slider her panties down her legs as she admires Jungeun already glistening pussy. Jungeun hands deftly move to the hem of her shirt, going to lift it off but Sooyoung places a hands over hers effectively stopping her.

“Keep it on. Wanna fuck you when you’re wearing my shirt.”

Something about those words affects Jungeun and she can’t help but moan, instead reaching out for the button on Sooyoung’s jeans, snapping it loose and moving to pull the zipper down. Jungeun sits up so she can tend to the task at hand better, she lowers the boxers the other girl has on, her cock springing up now free from its restraints and slapping against Sooyoung’s abs. 

It shouldn’t be so erotic but Jungeun can’t help but wet her lips with her tongue at the sight, mesmerized. 

She loves everything about Sooyoung, all the things that do matter from her personality to the way she’s so caring. But physically? God. Sooyoung was so beautiful. Her lean body, her toned muscles. She had the softest eyes. And Sexually? It was like her body was meant to fit against Jungeun’s, and her dick was the perfect size. It fit just right, providing that mouthwatering stretch but it was never too much, rubbing against her inner-walls and always hitting where it needed to. It never took much to bring sensitive Jungeun right to edge and have her tumbling right over. 

Sooyoung does the rest of the work and kicks off her jeans and boxers, haphazardly throwing them onto the floor beside the bed. Jungeun almost says something, a stupid comment about how it wouldn’t kill her to fold her clothes and set them somewhere that isn’t the floor, but it _might_ kill Jungeun if she had to wait longer so she forgoes the nagging and lays down against the silky sheets of the bed tugging Sooyoung down with her and pulling into her a hot kiss. 

Sooyoung sets a hand next to Jungeun’s head for better leverage, as she hovers above her with the other hand on the girl’s side, working it’s way down and skirting over soft flesh to find it’s way between her legs.

She has to bite back a moan as her fingers come in contact with the wetness leaking from Jungeun, both women already terribly turned on. If the precum leaking from the tip of Sooyoung’s shaft wasn’t her own giveaway.

“So wet,” Sooyoung mumbles in awe, obsessed with the effect they have on each other.

She presses her index finger into Jungeun’s, teasing and probing more than anything. Watching her girlfriend become a whiny mess by just a finger. The blonde is already soaked but she wants to make sure is ready, knows the stretch can be a lot at first, this isn’t their first time. 

“I-inside, Soo” Jungeun says, needing to feel Sooyoung so much closer. Sooyoung already has the upper hand but she didn’t want to make her wait this time, didn’t want to tease her and rile up her up until she was crying and desperate for Sooyoung to use her and fill her up. 

Jungeun reaches down between their bodies to gently grab at Sooyoung’s length that’s been uncomfortably poking her in the thigh, throbbing against her and begging for the heat, she gives it a few pumps before guiding it toward her wet and waiting hole. Sooyoung’s dick is hot and heavy against her pussy.

“Ready?”

She notches the thick head of her shaft inside of Jungeun’s tight pussy, the latter hissing at the delicious stretch she’s missed so much since the last time they were able to be like this together. Sooyoung’s looking down between as she inches her member more and more into the pretty pink warmth. 

“So tight,” she says in wonder, “You’re always so fucking tight.”

She bottoms out and being connected with Jungeun in this way makes her feel so damn dizzy, like their bodies are one and nothing and nobody else matters. Because _she’s_ the one that gets to have Jungeun in such an intimate way.

“Baby,” Jungeun whines, starting up at her beautiful girlfriend while thrusting her own hips upward in need of some friction, wanting to feel the pull of Sooyoung’s veiny cock against her inner walls, “Need you to move. Now.”

Sooyoung obeys and does as she’s told, her thrusts starting at a steady pace and watching how she buries herself in Jungeun before sliding back, in and out, in and out.

Under Jungeun’s shirt Sooyoung grabs at her breasts, gently squeezing the soft mounds and pinching her nipples between her fingers. She watches on as Jungeun’s face shows a myriad of different emotions. Pleasure, pain, lust. Sooyoung loves it. How everything is always so clearly written in Jungeun’s expressions, her body language, her tone. 

“Kiss me,” Jungeun begs, the plead easily heard in her tone, needy to have Sooyoung all the more closer to her. Sooyoung shifts, her hips pressing against Jungeun’s, causing the girl to sigh in her mouth when their lips meet at how Sooyoung feels like she was even deeper than before. 

The older buries her face in the blonde’s neck and places her arms around Jungeun’s back, holding her in place and hugging her tight as picks up the pace she had set into one that’s more relentless.

“Mine,” Sooyoung can’t help but growl out, teeth grazing over Jungeun’s pulse point.

Sooyoung calling Jungeun “hers” while fucking into her with no abandoned while the latter wore Sooyoung’s clothing and was surrounded by nothing but her sent a gush of wetness to her pussy, as though she wasn’t creating a whole mess on her thighs and sheets to behind with. 

Her walls clamp down hard on her dick, Sooyoung’s bucking hips stuttering a bit at the sensation as pathetically whimpers against Jungeun’s throat.

She reaches a hand down to rub at Jungeun’s clit in a fast and circular motion, she knows the younger woman is getting close and Sooyoung can feel her own orgasm approaching.

“Can I cum inside, baby?”

She pulls out all the way, before ramming her cock back in.

“F—fuck, S-Sooyoung,” Jungeun whimpers at the question, her pussy clenching tightly around the cock buried deep inside her, barely able to get her worlds out as she chokes out her answer, “God. Y—yes.”

And Sooyoung let’s go, her balls tensing as she spills her white hot cum deep into Jungeun’s pussy sending her right over the edge into her own orgasm at the feeling of being absolutely _full_ , her walls being painted white. 

Jungeun shakes, holding onto Sooyoung for dear life as the older woman thrusts shallowly through her own high to help Jungeun ride it out.

*~*~*

“Maybe I’ll make you jealous more often,” Jungeun jokes and Sooyoung glares, moving to pull away, and pull _out_ , releasing the hold she has on the smaller girl but Jungeun wraps her own arms tighter around Sooyoung, swinging a leg over her to keep her right where she is.

“Don’t go,” Jungeun mewls, pouting, “I was only joking.”

“I can’t say I’m a fan of that idea baby,” Sooyoung pouts right back, her face cute and her eyes wide like she wasn’t still balls deep in Jungeun, her dick barely soft still being wrapped in the warm heat.

“I just mean, if it’s going to make you kick everyone out of the dorm so we can be alone like this, then it doesn’t seem like the worst thing,” Jungeun reasons, gently gyrating her hips against her girlfriends, feeling her cock hardening again. 

Sooyoung maybe agrees with that, laughs it off, “I love you.”

Jungeun kisses her, “Love you.”

“Round two?” Sooyoung asks, feeling ready to go again and flipping them over from where Jungeun was resting her head on her chest so she’s back in her place underneath her, “We still have time before they get back.”

Jungeun kisses her hungrily, looping her arms around her neck, “Round two.”


End file.
